


Oh Husk

by MavisRead



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Addicted to men, Afraid former soldier, Barbed Penis, Card Games, Comedy and horror, Confusing Love and lust, Control Freak Valentino, Controlling Behavior, Cute little piggie!, Distress, Disturbed, Drinking Problem, Drinking abuse implied, Drug Addiction, Drug Trip, Drug Use, Emotional Abuse, Falling Hard, Flirting, Former Overlord, Gentleman, Groping, Hallucinations, Heavy self guilt trip, Horny Demons, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, In charge, Lonely Spider, M/M, Mentioning of varies sex toys, Needy spider, Night Of Passion, Nudity, Obssessive Behavior, Open Relationships, Passing Out, Physical Abuse, Pig Daddy, Possessive Behavior, Rape?, Sex, Sexual Cravings, Sexual implications, Spying, Stubborn Cat, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Title inspired by the Streams where the boys would flirt with Ashley, Troubled Past, Will love bud between Angel Dust and Husk?, Working the System, Yandere Valentino?, aggressiveness, blood and injuries, bottom angel dust, fonding, harassing, masterbating, memory problems, mental abuse?, misuse of a spiked medieval tool, pleasure - Freeform, soulless, submissive behavior, tramp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: Angel is eager for a certain, male cat that now works at the hotel, and he'll try his hardest to get Husk interested in him.I'm hoping this'll become a good fanfic about Husk and Angel Dust. Nevermind, it got dark in Chapter 2.Chapter 2 is new! :D I've been working on Chapter 3 somewhat! It's growing. I'm working so hard on this story cause right now it's my favorite! Please, do enjoy it! I've updated Chapter 2, improved it. I was embarrassed about it originally so I went back and worked on it some more and I like it more now. Please be patient for new chapters. I love this story so far, but sometimes I need to wait  to get in the mood and right head space to get chapters flowing out. I'm not sure when I'll finish Chapter 3. Cause I have some ideas cooking for it, just can't get all parts to fit together yet.
Relationships: Angel Dust and Husk, Charlie and Vaggie, Valentino and Angel Dust
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Take a Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't Angel ever take a hint?

Niffty's giggle rang through out the main hall as she was impressed by another one of Husk's magic tricks.

Husk was behind the bar as usual, he let a soft smile grace his face for once in a long time.

"That was neato!" Niffty cheered. She smiled up at him. She was seated on one of the bar stools.

"Thanks kiddo, I haven't shown anyone my tricks in...a...well I can't remember..." The cat replied. It started out with happiness, then turned into uncertainty as he failed to recall if he ever showed off his tricks before now. The booze never aided his memories, yet it wasn't tearing down his body like it did when he was alive.

"Don't worry I forget things sometimes too. Maybe it'll come back to you later?" The little cyclops beamed.

He gave her a side grin, amused by how innocence she seemed. But he knew to keep his guard up ever since Alastor would pull him into situations without his permission. Much like when he was forced to work at the run down hotel, he doesn't like it. But it still could be worse. At least there aren't any demons walking in, that made his job easier. "Thanks."

"Hello Pussy cat~" Angel's voice beckoned as he entered the main hall. He strut straight for the bar.

Immediately the bartender groaned in annoyance. He hid his deck of playing cards on an inner shelf of the bar. "I told you to stop calling me that!" He barked, frowning. He was glaring at the white spider.

Niffty watched Angel joining them at the bar, and was silent, not sure what to say or do yet.

Angel giggled, closing his eight eyes cheerfully. "Aw, you're a card!" He teased with a wide smile. He was now at the bar, and slid onto a bar stool with ease. He leaned over the countertop, with his first set of hands entwined while having his elbows on the surface and resting his chin on his folded fingers. He shot the cat an excited look with his pink eyes.

"You know I'm not joking, Dipshit. Save yourself time and get the fuck out of my face." Husk growled.

"Aw, but I feel like a drink. I'm sure you can whip up something special for me. Hmm?" He put weight on the word whip, as though he was trying to plant an idea of what he'd want to be done to him by the feline.

"You're disgusting." The cat grumbled.

"Oh why do you say that?" The spider pondered, an innocent curiosity in his eyes now. He relaxed his pose, resting his arms on the counter. "Is it cause I'm comfortable with myself? And you are..."

"SHUT UP!" Husk yelled. He was so annoyed. He closed his eyes to avoid having to look at the flirting spider before him. He stepped over to be facing Niffty more, glared at the other male. "Leave us alone. We were having a nice time before you came in."

"Ohhh, baby, I haven't done that yet." Angel flirted again. He had a lustful smile on his lips.

"I-I'm gonna go now." Niffty spoke up. She was uncomfortable now. She turned the stool around and hopped down. She faced them and waved. "Good night! See you tomorrow!" She took her leave after that.

The feline face palmed from his annoyance. He didn't like that he was now alone with the flirty male. He swore he was damned to a worse fate since he was forced to work at the hotel.

"Bye!" Angel called sweetly. He watched her leave, until they were the only two in the room now. Then he turned back to the bartender with his usual flirty look.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Husk snarled.

"Nah, I met men who play hard at first." Angel beamed.

"I'm not playing hard-to-"

"HEY! Where's that drink I wanted?" The patient demanded, annoyed. He glared at him.

Husk bared his teeth and clenched his claws on the countertop, while glaring at the other. He didn't like being yelled at as if he's some bratty kid. He growled deep in his throat from the annoyance that was boiling inside his body. He really wished that anyone could come in and stop all of this. "There's plenty of bars out there!" He exclaimed. He pointed at the front door of the building.

"Aw, but if I go, I can't get to know you more. You seem awful tense, Husky. I know exactly how to fix that." The spider offered in a sensual tone.

"How many damn times will it take for you to get that I don't like you at all?! Fucking air head whore aren't you?" The feline replied.

"Hehe, I haven't heard that one in a while! So if you aren't gonna give me a treat, how about you give me a trick instead?" He smiled amused.

"That's it!" Husk yelled. His wings flared with his temper.

Angel's eyes lit up upon seeing those red wings widening from their resting position. He took in the details of the flared wings he could.

Suddenly the wings were out of his sight. He blinked coming back to reality, noticing that the cat had got out from behind the bar.

"You can go fuck yourself!" The feline growled. He headed for the stairs. Even though he had wings, he didn't feel like flying right now. He knew he just had to escape the white spider.

"Oh, you don't wanna watch?" Angel called disappointed.

The orange eyed cat was disgusted at how openly the other male would do sexual things anywhere, anytime. He never like anyone like that. He refused to look back to see Angel's expression. "Leave me the fuck alone!" He shot back. He was heading up the long stair case.

Angel below crossed both sets of his arms in annoyance. He glared up at the selfish cat. Sure he can be with just about any demon that requests him, yet he isn't happy to be denied being with an old cat for once. Then he smiled evilly. He got up from his seat, watching the other trying to leave. He crouched.

The dark furred cat grumbled to himself. He was so exhausted of this place. He thought Hell was bad before, it gotten worse after he met Angel Dust. He was more than ready to turn in for the night. He rubbed his tired face with his paws.

"Hey there gambler~" The pink eyed male purred suddenly being in Husk's range.

"Huh?!" He asked confused. He dropped his paws lower, only to see that the tall spider was now blocking his path. He froze up, unnerved. He didn't know how Angel got in front of him. He looked down, over the railing and saw how far it was. He was scared cause it was far from ground floor that Angel had apparently jumped!

"Don't you wanna take a gamble and try me out?" The jumping spider purred. He was so silent coming down a few steps, that he was unnoticed by the hotel clerk until he started to rub the other's furry shoulders.

Husk tensed up as he took notice of the delicate yet firm rubs Angel was treating him to. He was so old, he didn't have young reflexes like in the past. He could tell from the grip that the gloved demon wasn't about to release him. He was afraid. For once in so long, fear was shooting through the feline demon. He tried his best not to relax in the grip, to stay tense as he was trying to think of a way out of there.

"Ohhh, your wings are so pretty! So bright and colorful!" The white spider commented happily. He could tell massaging the cat's shoulders wasn't changing him, so he moved to the cat's wings. He easily could pull them out since they were in a relaxed state. He gently stroked a wing with his second pair of hands, while the top pair held one out for touching. He couldn't recall if he had slept with another with such fabulous wings before. He doubted it since he was so taken by Husk's wings. Mmm, to feel them wrap around him in a hug would probably feel so nice!

There was a knock at the front door, making the duo freeze and look over at it. It was quickly followed by a buzzing on Angel.

The spider stepped back from the bartender, completely releasing him. He dug a hand into his chest fluff, until he could pull out his Hellphone. He lit the screen and checked it. He frowned at the message. He grabbed it in two hands and typed a message. After that, he gave Husk's backside a look over. His eyes stared at the fan like tail decoration on the end of the dark tail. It had lovely red feathers same color as his wings, only difference is they were shorter and splayed out like a hand fan. He closed his eyes and clicked his tongue, disappointed. "Well, I gonna meet my boss at the door. You can wait up for me." He said as a farewell.

Angel had re-stuffed his Hellphone back down his chest fluff and instead got out the wad of cash he gotten recently while he headed down to the door.

The old cat breathed out quietly in relief. He could finally relax hearing the clicking of the other's heels walking away down the stairs. He had gone through shit in his life but he couldn't remember the last time he gotten that spooked by another demon.

Eventually Angel had made it to the front door and opened it.

Valentino was on the other side, frowning impatiently. "It's about time." He complained, glaring at Angel.

"Sorry for the wait, Daddy, I was chatting up a buddy." The porn worker said his excuse. He held out the money to his boss.

The sugar daddy snatched it out of the spider's hand. "I don't care about your excuses. Unless it's a client, you shouldn't bother with it. Remember, you make me happy, and you get to remain at this...hotel you love so much."

"Yes Daddy. Of course. Thanks for letting me crash where I wanna." Angel replied submissively. He wasn't groveling, he just knew it's easier to play a part than to fight against his sugar daddy about his own choices.

"Good. Get some rest, I'll let you know when you're needed again." Valentino ordered.

"Yes Daddy. I love you." Angel replied. He smiled gently as he closed the door.

THE END


	2. The Gentleman and the Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a Fun time, Hot Stuff?
> 
> Warning: Blood, aggressive sex?

The old cat panted uncomfortably when he finally made it to his room's door. He hunched over, panting, paws gripping his knees. His wings were hanging tiredly, as his tail was low to the floor. He had seen his chance and stole it when he saw that Angel had to meet an Overlord at the front door. He was lucky that his padded feet made him more quiet so he could sneak away with great speed without the spider being any the wiser. But due to him being so old, such fast motion can ache and wind him after a while. "F-fuck..." He panted quietly to himself. Soon he was rested up, could resume a normal composure. He peeked behind him, nervously. He was afraid of not hearing Angel's movements again.

The hall behind him was vast and empty. It was still run down, here and there. Also some old dusty webs hanging around. The wallpaper was peeling in some places but not all.

He let out a sigh of relief that it was clear. He was a former soldier, he remembered it was so important to keep his guard up especially in an unfamiliar location.

Sure when he first arrived he had no clue where he was and relaxed with a bottle of booze. But after that, he did try to get the lay of the land. So he was taken on a tour of the building so far by Charlie while Alastor joined the tour. He didn't like it that the deer demon had tagged along, yet he was assured (along with the princess) it was only to make sure he could go through and reinforce the building's other parts so no one would get harmed if something wanted to collapse. He didn't bother telling Charlie that Alastor was spreading his magic through her hotel. It didn't matter to him, just like it didn't matter to her. He had no clue how she was blinded to the magical waves that Alastor would burst out through the walk-through, marking the surroundings with his symbols momentarily before the glow would die, and the rundown appearance remained. He ignored Charlie babbling during the tour cause her excited energy exhausted the old cat. He focused on hearing key details he needed about his new surroundings, and to keep an wary eye on the Radio Demon the whole time. He was relieved he was just teleported to one of the major cities in Hell, Pentagram City. He's been here plenty of times, but always liked the smaller towns with casinos in them. He enjoyed tricking out the more simple minded demons out of their hard earned money than any big shot demons.

He frowned unhappily, glaring at the carpeted floor under his feet. He felt sorrow and deep buried rage within him. He was a big shot once. He was the talk of so many towns, infamous for being a great gambler and Overlord. Yes. Overlord. He once had everything, no worries as he was basically a king of casinos before that deer bastard entered his world. That son of a bitch stole his title from him. Making Husk nothing more than a washed up loser. He lost all his reputation and respect he had at bars and casinos after that. He rather not recall how the battle went down, which ended his reign as an Overlord. He wanted to attack Alastor so much, teach him a long awaited lesson for fucking up his Hell bound life, yet knew he couldn't even do that. Such a thing would be death for sure cause the Radio Host was so powerful. He could easily torture the former Overlord. The cat didn't want to provoke that risk by trying to stand up against that monstrous demon.

Husk groaned. He rubbed his head with one paw. He felt a headache coming on. He dug under his hat for his card key and took it out. He held it up to the metal door he was at.

Its senor lit up, noticing the card key, flashing red with three blinks before glowing green accompanied by a beep.

"Huh?" The feline groaned to himself. He glance behind him. He was tense.

The hall was silent after the senor had beeped.

"Ugh," He sighed. He was tired of retaining an somewhat elderly body in his demonic stage of life. Sure he had died old, but damn, he was given a shit hand in the afterlife with his demon form. He just was paranoid for a moment that somehow that tramp would have tracked him down from hearing that beep. But that's insane since the ship part of the hotel was far from the main entrance.

Husk put his key card back under his hat after safety. He turned the cold knob of the sideways metal door and pushed it open. He crouched down and crawled inside the ship room. He had to turn around and close his door behind him. He did that gently so the sound wouldn't echo so much and give away his location.

His room wasn't sideways as his door suggested it was. Sure on the outside, the ship is on it's side, connected to the building. But from what it seemed on the inside, Alastor's magic had remodeled the ship's rooms layout so the rooms were upright normally, rather than sideways as it appeared on the outside. Yet probably to be an asshole he kept the doors to be sideways. Though still being within a ship deck, the ceiling, walls, and floor were metal.

Husk didn't waste his time. He was safe in his room. He was far from the spider to get harassed again. He went over to a counter in the room, which had an old timey fridge next to it. He removed his hat, which he had his key card tucked in a secret pocket inside of it and put it down on the countertop. Then he opened the fridge.

There wasn't much in the fridge, just some cases of free cheap boozes that he enjoyed. He had one case already opened, missing a bottle. He grabbed the next bottle and closed the door. He went over to the little sitting area of the room, as he popped the bottle open.

The cork flew away and ended up somewhere random.

He took a shot of the bottle as he fell back into a cushioned chair. The sitting area was some nice cushioned chairs and a small couch, that were facing a TV stand against the wall that was shared with the bedroom on the other side. On the TV stand was an old timey TV, yet it wasn't so old it didn't have a remote to it. He took a moment to stretch out his body, allowing it to scream out from the sudden strain before relaxing back. His wings were carefully tucked into his back, so he wasn't crushing them, yet could still lay back on them without harming them. His tail had curl away from being sat on as it always did whenever he went to sit down. He just wanted the alcohol to drown out his current nightmare life and forget about it for a while. He didn't give a shit about Charlie's program, no hard liquor? He can't live a life without boozes being there. He picked up the remote that was on the armrest where he had left it. He turned on the TV to watch for a while. He needed a break. He needed to forget. Then maybe there would be some good.

The cat watched some random programs on TV as he drank his bottle. He was glad deep down inside when he started to feel buzz. His mind was slowly growing kind of dizzy but he still had plenty of control. He sneered whenever he got commercials for Angel Dust pornos. He quickly got too annoyed to watch more TV. He turned it off and decided to get ready for bed. He left the remote on the armrest as he got up from the chair. He had already taken off his hat, so next to go was his bowtie. He undid the red bowtie with one paw, before he gotten to the sink of his room. He stared at the reflection in the mirror above the sink.

The mirror reflected a wall with a metal door which was upright right behind the desk clerk. There was another upright metal door to the side of the creature, opposite of the open area. The demon was an old, grumpy faced, defeated feline with wings.

His slightly drunken mind was slowly buzzing with thoughts. He was reminded where he was trapped was the hotel by the reflection of the location surrounding him. He knew the room behind him was the bedroom, and beside him was the private bathroom. He had studied the rooms he was forced to call home for a good, long time after he got issued his key card. He was glad that Charlie sympathized with him about avoiding sexual harassment by keeping his room's location a secret from the flirty hooker. Yet he still didn't feel completely safe staying at the hotel, knowing that deer bastard is Charlie's business partner and likely be staying in the hotel as well. He only felt slightly protected from the distance that all their rooms were from each. Of course he didn't know where the others stayed within the building, but it seemed to be far from his own, so he could take comfort in that knowledge. He had some risky ideas of trying to runaway again, yet, he was positive that red headed monster could just simply teleport him back; just as he did previous times. He didn't want that bastard to have the pleasure knowing how the horrific visions he made appear while teleporting him are so disturbing to view. They were disturbing sights indeed, but he had been to war, he had seen so much worse than some creepy images surrounding him. He saw true horror on the battlefield, which is one of the many reasons he still drinks so much. He doesn't want to remember those haunting memories. He couldn't be weak in front of his enemy. He couldn't be strong either.

The cat bit his lip, trying to keep a whimper inside him. He couldn't break. He couldn't let his mask fall off, and allow that smug fucker to know he had won again. He clenched his orange eyes shut, turning away from the mirror. He couldn't stand to look at himself. He wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't himself for so long after he was dethroned. He didn't want to stare at what a loser he was. He blindly tossed the ribbon the sink's counter, before he busted into the bathroom.

The room was so tiny, only containing a toilet and a bathtub.

The cat shuffled his way into the small room, closing the door behind him. He was starting to tremble again. He was gaining the shakes. He was getting emotional again. More boozes. No. He couldn't let that happen. A good bath should cure his shakes and help him relax, and some more hard liquor too. Then after that, a good, long sleep. With those thoughts in mind, he reached over and turned the four ponged knob of the tub before getting the plug in place, to allow the water to fill up.

~~~

Angel returned to his hotel room disappointed. He was alone. His target had escaped when he was at the door. He was feeling a bit tired, so he moved over to his bed.

The door closed itself. The door on the inside of the door was white, while the outside of it was a dark color, either dark brown or black, whichever matched with the rest of the other doors in the long hall.

His hotel room layout had the bedroom in the main room, while the entertainment room was a side room off of the bedroom, and the private bathroom was adjoined to the entertainment room. Both doors connected to the main room. He had a lovely vanity desk with heart shaped & framed mirror against one wall of his bedroom. It was cluttered with his make up and other bodily care products so he could always keep looking fabulous. To the left of his vanity was a closet which was a walk-in closet that housed all his outfits and wigs. To the right of his vanity was a decently a roughly medium sized half crate with a small pit full of kitty litter and the front fencing had an open gap that was decently wide. It was a special litter box for his little piggie. To the right of the litter box was a pink waste basket in the corner of the room there. It had lined with a white liner trash bag in it. Against the wall, that faced the closet was a bookshelf. It was a white bookshelf, yet still had creepy carvings of tentacles wrapping up and down it's sides and frame as well as a yellow-orange evil looking eye in the center of the top frame. It had some standard hotel belongings on it, some easy read books. They were likely about growing to become more Heavenly as a theme for such a twisted looking hotel. Other than the standard hotel easy reads, Angel had some belongings on the shelves too. A cutie glass jar filled up with piggie treats, some pictures of his sister, Molly and his best friend, Cherri Bomb in two separate frames. The frames were of course love heart shaped. Those two gals were the only females he swear were chill in Hell. There were some stacks of love letters he had gotten from his numerous fans over the years. He wasn't sure, but he did cherish the overly creepy creepers that enjoyed masturbating to him on film even though he never had met any of them. On the next shelf down was a box mostly full of pig food, which the feeding bowl and water bowl were beside it as it wasn't in use right now. Next to the bowls was box of kitty litter with a scoop in the opening hole. Beside the shelf was a TV stand that seemed to be a dresser as well. It was white too. Angel did like it if his furniture did match if possible. He probably didn't use the dresser for clothing aside from undergarments and socks. Other than that, it was probably filled with a large range of sexual toys and/or kinky gear like fluffy handcuffs, gags, O rings, bondage ropes, whips, leashes, and collars. It also might have some pet toys and other pet care products for his little pig. On top of the TV stand was a TV. Across from his TV set up, was his bed. To the side of the master bed was a cushioned pet bed was station right next to his large, heart shaped bed. His beloved little pet piggie was sleeping away in his pet bed which was blocked from the door's view by the main bed. The heart shaped bed was specially designed for Angel. He requested it along with a special vanity to be made in the agreement that he'd give Charlie's redemption program its first patient. And to his pleasure, it was a simple request for the Princess of Hell to have fulfilled, delivered, assembled, and placed where the spider wanted them to be in the room. The bed was the largest piece of furniture in the room, and basically in the center of it. It had several pillows being of different shades of white and pink, and in maybe sizes too. The three throw pillows in front of the pillow pile at the head of the bed, were heart shaped. The headboard of the spider's bed was a dark pink that was in a heart shape as well, while the bedding was a very soft pink. It didn't appear to be a kinky styled bed, more adorable than sexy. Angel couldn't have clients come to the hotel, so he enjoyed having a special, personalize bed. He loved hearts very much. He had low lighting in his hotel room, so it was very dim, but enough to see without being completely in the dark.

He sat down first before it melted into him stretching out to lay down. He smiled at the ceiling. He was glad that he had a nice bed, very cozy.

He frowned as he began to disrobe from his clothes. He was most cozy with less clothes cause of how furry he was. And sleeping nude is just a cherry on top. He had many pink accents marking his body. The tips of his head hair were light pink followed by some pink spots. On the back of his head was a pink heart mark just above his neck. His arms had pink strips like his blazer does, but a much lighter shade yet his bodily marks were all the same shade of pink. Two stripes on each bicep, and a lone stripe on his forearms. Then a fingerless glove design marked over his lower forearms, wrists, palms, and back of his hands all a part of his mark design. Under his large, fluffy chest was looped heart print which point was scaling his abs down towards his crotch. He had a very thin body shape, probably such a size for a human would kill the person from being so skinny. Yet he wasn't starving himself, he was just lanky. Even though he was very thin, his hips did pop out more, curving with perfection of being attractive. His legs were so long, skinny too. His thighs were narrow just like his arms, yet his shins widened quite a bit. The only article of clothing Angel would wear always would be his fabulous, thigh high, hot pink socks. He disliked his feet so any chance he doesn't have to see them, he'd take it. It was hard to say what pink markings were over his shins to his toes. Yet they probably match his arms despite his thighs seeming to be completely white. Maybe the pink markings are his legs were super faint, or he didn't have any markings on his legs at all. Even though he always wear his socks to conceal his feet, it seemed that they were extremely similar to shape as the boots he always rocks. Being very wide, and flatten out like hooves of a horse, instead of single ends of toes like on an Earthly spider. He was so used to his boots, that relaxed foot pose was as if he still was wearing heels, being angled to perfection. He called himself fabulous so much, claiming his body is flawless. Yet the only part he doesn't like about his demon form was his feet, so he kept them hidden within clothing. His clothes and boots were tossed to the floor without care.

He was too lazy to clean off his make up tonight, he would deal with ruining his delicate bedding tomorrow. The only thing he rose from his bed to do was to go over to his private pink bathroom really fast to brush his teeth. After that he had returned to his lovely bed. He snuggled his face into the lovely, soft pillows he had. He was breathing calmly, yet he felt two familiar urges were raging in him suddenly. He knew them immediately, arousal and drug withdrawal. He writhed in the sheets, trying to ignore those urges. It didn't help that his mind was drifting to thinking of the fine men he had slept with, both on film and his casual hook ups for drug money. He whimpered as he felt an erection was rising. He gave up trying to sleep with the urges raging. He knew he couldn't sleep with them complaining within him.

"Stupid Charlie," He whispered to himself annoyed. He didn't like being a patient in her care, which refused to give him drugs and instead trying to get him to stop. He knew it's cause she didn't know what they were like, she wouldn't ever understand why he was so hooked.

'You can go fuck yourself!' Husk's voice echoed in his mind. That voice so growly and deep. And aw, he's such a cutie kitty cat! His dark brown fur marking his body in what might be a casual suit back in the day meanwhile the white of his fur highlighted his facial features, and seemed to loosely resemble a white button up shirt in the past. His dark eyes with warm orange irises, so steely when he's looking around. Those red eyebrows so unique and seemed to match the red of his other parts. The dark tiny hearts above his large eyebrows. His top hat was so cute between his large ears. His dark nose being a heart shape so lovely! Tufts of his dark fur puffed out at his cheeks, the white facial fur kind of followed that path but was less dramatic. His frown was one with his attitude. His red bowtie was perfect, and so were the two black buttons below too. His chest was very furry, so fluffy looking. His arms were thin in the biceps, but his forearms were larger. The biceps were white, and the forearms were dark brown. He seemed awful furry, such thick, and long fur. It probably takes him a while to get ready daily. Those long finger claws on his front paws, ohh, the damage they could probably do to Angel's body, would be a delight. Make him bleed red, and his blood would be running down those claws. It would taint the orange hearts on his palms.

"Ohhh," Angel breathed out. It just came to him that Husk doesn't wear clothes. His fur, that fabulous coat just resembled clothes.

The cat had a fabulous pair of red wings, so bright, and well maintained. They were decorated with the suits of playing cards, going from black to white back to black, all in a single line throughout those feathers, until they met with his back. The wings had some black lines on the back of them. When the spider had the pleasure of touching them, he could tell there was some muscle built up in them, and yet the feathers were so silky smooth to the touch. The spider wasn't sure how Husk could keep his wings so well taken care of, it seemed like it would be hard for a cat to take care of wings, not like there's any bird in him to know how to care for those ruby red wings. Then again the cat probably learned how or had someone else straighten them for him. The horny male would be so delighted if he could help out the old cat with his handsome appearance! He had a wonderful tail as well, long, and thin, tipped off with shorter feathers that matched his wings in a fan like way. His body seemed thin, in shape. His upper body seemed to be slightly larger than his lower half, which his hips were very narrow. His ass seemed nonexistent, hehe, yet it matched his figure so there wasn't a flaw. Though, his legs seemed to have the thickness of his forearms in them as they went down. His legs had the white dipping down on the front of his thighs to his inner thighs it seemed, then they were dark brown the rest of the way; only at his thick ankles did it cut off to a darker brown resembling some suit cuffs. Then his hind paws were white and larger than his hand like paws.

The horny spider could only guess that old Husk's package was hiding cause the poor fella wasn't aroused at all. He was sure it was spot on about that, since he had slept with so many other demons that seem to have that going on. It wouldn't come out, until aroused. Hell, even his own was like that, cause it's the only way he can get away with wearing such a fabulous, small, mini skirt and he's not showing off to the world. Not that he's against flashing the world, hehe, most have to pay to see what the lonely spider was packing.

Angel felt his heart racing again from him not denying he was aroused. He closed his eyes, and slowly took to stroking himself under the sheets. "Ohhh," He moaned from petting his needy erection.

It was hard to imagine what size Husk might have on his thin, little crotch, it could range to so many different sizes and/or appearances. Though surely it was bald when it revealed itself, so it wouldn't get caught up on his long fur. What it be inner fleshy look to it much like a dog's could be? So flushed pink, sticky and wet from some kind of invisible fluid, so tender and fresh looking? Perhaps more humanoid in nature since he was originally a man as well. It would be tender to the touch, being so sensitive cause of how needy it would be, tickled under his white, furry finger tips. It'd probably still be a deeper pink than a more peachy pink of a skin tone, just from how much Husk took on an animal form in the afterlife. But for sure, it had to get perfect veiny when that old drunk was aroused. So swollen, thick, veiny, pulsing with lust...

Just to imagine the cat wanting him, cuddling him with his heavy two toned coat of fur and those red wings surrounding him, exploring each other, was driving his sex drive crazier. He loved it! It only grew stronger from the teasing strokes he was giving himself with one hand. His three other hands rubbed his body up and down, working himself up. All the touches were teasing, only working him up more and more. He learned from his job how to milk sensations and drown in them. Just melt away under a suggestive touch.

He recalled the grumpy cat saying dismissive things towards him, aw, the voice was just gold to hear. It made it harder not to crave him.

Then his withdrawal urge ached throughout him.

Angel squeezed his dick when that nagging feeling washed through his body. He clenched his teeth. He knew he could solve it somewhat tonight by biting himself. He knew his venomous bite could give him a small high. It'd be enough to get the withdrawal gone for the night. He was so cozy in bed, now so exhausted from toying himself, and didn't feel like he had the energy to get out of bed. He took a deep breath before exhaling it before rising one of his pink marked forearms to his face. He opened his maw, and bit down on his arm. He groaned in pain as he dug his fangs deep down into his arm to ensure he'd get the venom to run and enter his body. The pressure of the bite was good enough to enact what he wanted, feeling the venom glands draining, running down his buried fangs into his now bleeding arm.

"Ohh." He groaned was muffled by his forearm. He relaxed instantly, as the venom was already getting pumped through his blood stream. He had to pull a bit to remove his fangs from his own arm which fallen dramatically dead to the blanket. He noticed out of the corners of his eyes that his arm was bleeding from his bite marks. His tongue could still taste his blood from his fangs, dripping into his mouth.

His new trip was distracting him from his arousal. He forgot he had a hand now loosely cupping his erection under the bedding. He looked around the room and saw the surroundings were starting to warp, like waves. His eyes moved to his door when he suddenly heard demons outside. His mind couldn't make out what the voices were saying or who they were. But he wasn't afraid, no one in the hotel who was a danger.

"Oh Angel? You in there, Handsome?" Husk's voice came from beyond his door.

The spider's heart was pounding. He was amazed. Then again, he was and always awesome at flirting, so of course it wouldn't take long for his prey to catch on. "H-Husk?" He called out nervously, desperately.

There wasn't a vocal answer. Only sound was a bottle of booze being drunk fast, before the green glass was tossed to the floor where it shattered into pieces that was suddenly inside his room as well as the cat who had thrown it down.

"Husk!" He cheered, seeing the cat near the door. The cat wasn't wearing his top hat or bowtie.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. Let's get this over with before I get sober." The grumpy feline groaned. He approached the bed. With a clawed paw he whipped the sheets off of Angel, leaving him exposed.

Angel giggled excitedly. His vision was still warping his surroundings yet he could tell that his blankets were thrown off by the dark cat that now was joining him in bed. He immediately made a seductive pose where he was laying. He was so happy that the cat was suddenly into him! Drunk or Sober, he was still gonna get laid by the old cat!

The long fur of Husk merged with his shorter, spider fur as the feline was over him now. He was glaring, unimpressed at the spider.

"Ohh," Angel whined happily. He could feel the other's body pressed to his own. He swore he could feel a teasing of an erection along side his down there, beyond the veil of furs that came together as well as slight needles tug on his sensitive organ's flesh. "Husky Daddy~" He begged. He rolled his hips against the cat's for motion. He didn't mind when the prickling of needles increased upon his gesture. He loved some pain in pleasure. He could feel the slight pulsing of another erection as he made himself brush up on the feline. He made him all smiley like a silly little bitch.

"You're fucking bleeding! What the fuck did you do to your arm?" The cat demanded, having noticed the wounded arm. The other demon didn't seem to mind that he was being grinded on by the one under him.

The porn star ignored that question cause he was lost feeling the cat. His other hands stroking all parts of the cat's upper body. The fur was so thick, deep, and lush! The musk of the drunk was so different and it mingled with Angel's own musk, the drugged up male couldn't smell their musks but he swore it was so thick he could taste it in the air. The way those large cat ears lined with pale pink flesh and love hearts, were twitching away from his white finger tips so adorable! Aw being able to grope the bartender was so wondrous! He got lost in feeling up the feline, that he had stopped humping, well that and also his hips were exhausted from thrusting up repeatedly for several minutes. He easily ignored the slight ache in his pelvis from thrusting up for so long, fighting gravity was still hard, even in Hell. He was so excited to finally get this attention, he didn't want it to end! His right upper arm gripped onto the other desperately, while his left upper arm was laying uselessly bleeding out from being bitten and his second pair of arms wrapped around the cat's lower back, clasped together to kind of bound the cat in his arms. A crazy, dizzy, excited expression took over his face making him wide probably nearly wider than Alastor does. "Aww, Babe, I can show ya! One little bite and you'll be on Cloud 9! Hehe!" The following giggle sounded insane, as well as very drugged up.

Husk leaned back at that remark, the look on his face was alarm and disgust. He had easily broken the grip of Angel's right hand due to his grip weakening for no reason, so leaning back from his face was simple. He had to try to ignore he felt the spider's other hands were stroking at the base of his tail, causing his tail to flicker around trying to escape being played with. He couldn't think to count himself lucky, that the white demon didn't bring out all six of his arms to entangle him. He refocused his drunk mind, and gave the other a hard glare. "You fucking try that shit on me and I'll knock all your teeth out!" He threatened seriously followed by a growl of displeasure. He even made sure the horny male saw that one of his paws was a fist, clear that he'll go through with his threat if he needed to.

The drug addict's face was still thrilled, such happiness, while toying with groping the male above him. He had noticed the fist of those claw like fingers balled up over the orange heart squished in the cat's palm. It only reminded him that he'd be so delighted if those claws torn through his body sexually. That dark, dirty, naughty thought made him giggle all high pitched, not showing fear as he was out of his mind on his current high. "Hehe, you're such a tease! How do you want me?" He said with a lustful smile, sexual tones were in his voice.

"You with your face first in a ditch!" He growled back. His oranges eyes narrowed annoyed at the horny spider. He had dropped his fist from showing it off. He was annoyed that his threat wasn't being taken seriously. Yeah, he's old, but he can still kick ass if he wants to. His ears folded back with his annoyance. He wasn't sure what happened to Angel Dust between the now and the last time they saw each other, but the cat could tell the spider somehow grew more annoying.

That request brought out the laughter from within Angel. His fluffy chest bounced at each deep laugh, very amused by it. He was so addicted to feeling other men so intimately that he would do just about anything to pleasure them. "Well, I hope you were the one to push into that ditch!" He cracked a wicked, playful smile. "Aw, don't worry, you'll enjoy the view from that angle as well~!" With that, the spider flipped himself over, even though he was beneath the feline. He wasn't thinking all that well as one of his arms was bleeding out and his body was all fuzzy cause of his self-inflicted high. He was filled with so much glee with how the night was turning out that he could swear he was in Heaven!

Husk scooted back, to avoid Angel's ass presenting in the air for him. The spider's butt was very humanoid in appearance, only different really was that it was so heavily coated in his spider fur.

"Aw, Daddy, can't I touch you before you enter me?" The porn actor pleaded, sadly. He had his head turned to the side on his pillows so he could still breathe and speak. He realized he didn't even see Husk's cock before he took position. He was so caught up in how well everything was going that, he failed to see what his crush's erection looked like. He wanted so badly to know what it looked like, study the thickness, study how big or small, if it got caught up in some of his long fur nearest to his crotch. He didn't even get to see the old cat's balls beyond his member, how delicious looking where those fleshy bagged orbs? He whimpered upset and in despair. He could only think to plead in his drugged up state.

"No." The orange eyed male answered. He backhanded the white hands trying to reach for him. 

Soon enough Angel gave up trying to reach for the other. He used his good right arm to prop his upper body up, as his second set of arms rubbed his own thighs for licks of arousal to keep up in him before he went to rubbing his butt cheeks sexily, teasing to when he'd pull them apart. His breath already hitched softly from his own teasing. He nearly forgotten the cat was still there, and probably still watching him. He blushed hard, and prayed he was giving Husk a great show of his skills. He knew he was a pro at love making, it was his job, he was the best at it. Number one! He hoped he could still perform well under blood loss and his high.

"Listen!" The old feline raised his voice with an aggressive tone. He wasn't sure if the air head whore was even listening to him, while the guy was playing with himself since Husk had escaped his long arms. "This is gonna happen, and you aren't gonna come after me again after this." He ordered seriously.

"Oh yes, Daddy! I'll listen! Please, use me for your pleasure! Oh Husky Daddy~" Angel beamed happily and submissively. He leaned down how his pillows to support his upper body, so he could put his right upper hand to work. He took a hold of his own erection in his hand and started to rub himself again. "Oh Husk~" He knew he shouldn't be working his rod, no he should his master tell him when he could or couldn't touch himself. But his mate wasn't touching him, he needed the feeling of being touched so badly.

The cat growled annoyed at the annoying, dramatic noises the spider was making now. He was on his knees, getting a great view of the other giving himself a hand job while his two lower arms aided in spreading open his ass cheeks, revealing the tight, pink hole. Angel Dust's penis was somewhat human like in appearance, yet curled like a spider dick does and the size was desirable. It was pale peach skin tone, nearly white as his fur. His balls were a great size and swelled great. The drunk demon brought one of his claw like fingers to the hole, which skimmed the sensitive skin.

"Ohhh," The horny demon whimpered at the gentle jab. He could tell it was a sharp claw. His mind flooded with imagining those claws tearing open his hole, making him bleed from the ass. "Please Husk! Don't stop!" He screamed loudly.

"Stop talking, damnit!" The red winged demon ordered angrily.

"Awwww Husk!" Angel cried out, as he came. His cum shot onto the mattress's fitted sheet. He rubbed himself through his climax, which had splashed up on him, so the fur of his hand was getting matted as it kept milking his sensitive organ.

"You're disgusting!" The feline shouted. He lifted a paw and swiped his claws over one side of Angel's ass. The cuts instantly split open, bleeding out his red blood over his wounded cheek. He didn't care that his paw and claws had Angel's blood on them now, cause he already cut into his flesh covered in short, white fur. The white fur was growing red, as it slowly trickled out of all the slices.

"AHHH! Y-Yes! Mmmm!" He squealed in delight. He knew he angered his sex daddy by cumming before he should have. He knew he should had allowed Husk to take him before he came. He was a bad submissive this time, probably due to bleeding and drug high. He still felt horrible about it tho. But he couldn't help it, having the cat's attention finally was so incredible! Yet it didn't stop him from finishing his load, and gaining a half chub. "It's all ready for you, Baby, so silky, so lubed up. Just please." He begged pathetically. He needed to make it up to his mate, show him a good time. He had already prepared his ass for the taking. It's a bodily function his body came up with probably to deal with all his sex work. To skip the lube cause his body could provide and coat it's own within his rear end. He was praying that offering his body fully to be used by the other, would somehow make up for his mistake. Guilt was eating away at him, he was smarter than to please himself and be a selfish bitch!

Just to get the pleading to end, the cat moved forward, lining up his spiked erection against the hole.

The smallest touch made Angel moaned out in delight.

Husk thrusted his erection into the hole, which torn to pieces from the barbs that lined his cock. His wings fluttered slightly as he got in there, his tail swayed lowly.

"AHHH!" The pink eyed male cried out in pain. Tears pricked his eight eyes and ran down his face onto the fluffy pillows he was against. His breathing went from calm to panicked. He wasn't expecting such pain to follow. It was as if there were claws on the dick in his ass, which were tearing his flesh open to bleed freely, his self lube gushed out a bit. The bodily lube stung his shredded asshole ring with a fire, like he didn't know. He loved the girth of the cock but the spikes of it were torture! He vaguely remembered a teasing of needle like pricks when he rubbed on the cat earlier. Yet somehow he didn't think it would have been so painful to take in his ass! He had fallen into a Hell he never knew existed. He was in agony as his mate was working his way in more. He wasn't sure if he wanted it as much any more. Of course for decades he taken so many dicks of all shades, nationalities, girth, long, short, etc. Yet he couldn't recall ever a spiked erection! He didn't even use spiked toys! So taking in his first spiked erection was a painful shock as though someone thrown ice cold water over him. He was clenching a pillow with his right arm, smearing his tears and dark make up all over it. He had to force his bleeding on to curl up and hug the filthy, damp pillow to his face. He couldn't care that he was spreading his blood by moving his wounded arm. In fact, any blood pouring from him was the least of his concerns right now. His second pair of arms had to help keep him stable in the position, meanwhile his knees trembled threatening to give out and curl his bum away from the pain.

"This is what you wanted. No time to have regrets now." Husk told him coldly. He had took notice to Angel's distress, but it's not like he could do anything to relieve it. He could only watch the white fur body under him tremble in place trying to stay put. He could tell the porn worker was forcing himself to be so stiff, which only made it worse cause it made his ass clench the barbed cock harder than it was before. He was sure if he stopped just after the first thrust, and tried to leave, the horny spider would be screaming for him to come back and finish. He didn't need to hear any more of Angel's girly pleading of hungry desperation. He could barely tolerate Angel Dust when he isn't horny. He held Angel's hips in his paws, his claws slicing into his fur. He was careful to hold firmly but not slice into his skin under his fur. He really didn't need to get even more blood on himself. After getting all the way in, with his crotch press against the spider's butt; He pulled his hips back, making his hard on pull out, only to be caked in blood from the ruined hole. Before he went back in, he moved one paw to clench the back of Angel's head, then he leaned forward.

The spider barely had time to take another shaky breath before he felt the back of his head get grabbed, and shoved face first into the pillows followed by the cat erection stabbing deep within his bleeding hole. He shrieked into the pillows which muffled his cries and screams, helpless. His body tried to arch to pull away from what was harming it out of instinct, involuntary motion.

Husk clenched his grip harder on the thin hip, making his long claws dig in further, as well used that arm to force Angel to keep his ass presented. He felt his claws digging into the white hip, points of blood had risen from the tight claws, which was probably staining his hips at the base of the fur. He didn't want to stay long, so he had to speed up the process. He soon started to make quick, short thrusts to work the hole open more and a slight chance to relax and take the pounding. His wings flattered a bit as he slowly adjusted to doing deeper thrusts, making himself get covered in the other's blood all over his crotch. He hate to admit it but, Angel's body was feeling pretty good, despite trying to escape from him at the start. He got lost in the lust, arching over the spider, his wings expanding outward while his tail was far down. He eventually let some groans of pleasure fall out of his mouth every now and then. His ears would flicker towards his partner cause of Angel crying out muffled.

The white demon was in pain. He never known there was such a painful penis in existence until the moment Husk took his body. He tried his best to focus on the cat's grunts of lust and happiness. He was panting hard, trying to breathe from his sobbing and forced to be face first in a pillow. He could feel the clawed hand still clasped on his skull. He blushed, realizing Husk must enjoy being in control. It only made him regret his mistake more. He could see now he couldn't handle upsetting Husk in he's aroused cause of his torn laced erection. He was upset at him and in charge. He was a terrible partner to let his partner use his body before he should cum. It's an easy rule, yet he messed it up! His head was pounding now from the stress his body was under. He had to force himself to relax as much as possible, or his muscular canal will just make it more painful by sucking even harder on the bristle covered erection moving in and out of him. He had managed to muffle his whines of pain, trying to seek the pleasure. He tried so hard to focus on the impact of Husk's pelvis colliding with his ass cheeks. He noticed how hard each slap - each snap of the thrusts were. It was viciously rough, his inners felt like they were reduce to nothing but slimy watery goo now from how he was raked so hard. He couldn't tell if the barbs had grown larger or if all those tiny knives had sliced his flesh canal into a sticky, bleeding tube. He tried so hard to stop focusing on the repeated pain of the curved barbs raking his rectum canal. He could feel his body was weak and trembling under the cat. He could only guess the feline was enjoying the feeling of him from how aggressive he was moving. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to think dirty thoughts again, re-spark his arousal. It was easier thought that done. He didn't think Husk was more cat than humanoid. Now the thought of the demon's tongue lapping his penis wasn't so hot as it would perhaps feel like wet sand paper on his sensitive organ. But he knew he was giving him pleasure, so he wouldn't argue and let himself be used up. He made him happy to be of use. He groaned, noticing the trickling of his blood slowly pouring from his hole.

Angel gasped suddenly as he felt long claws delicately wrapping around his half chub. The gentleness of the touch raced blood to the organ, making it lengthen. He took a breath, and duck his head under him and looked. He saw Husk's crotch, coated in blood behind his, growing and shrinking in size with each thrust as well as one of his paws was wrapped around his white erection, stroking it slowly. His curved penis twitched, slowly throbbing again with pleasure. He knew he didn't deserve this, not even one bit. He was such a bad boy to his daddy. He couldn't think of why Husk would be helping him out to get aroused again. Maybe he was getting graced with another chance, mercy, he was possibly being forgiven. He purred in his throat as he felt those claws gently slice cuts into his sensitive member. He wailed in agony inside his head from the sensitivity popping off the charts of his tender flesh was cut into by those long claws. It was very much like several paper cuts happening in union on his most sensitive body part. "Ohhh, H-Husky...D-D-Daddy~" He melted into a somewhat pain and pleasure mixed moan. He grew a smile as felt his arousal returning. That helped so much with the pain. He smiled dizzily at the sight, drinking in the view. He could see all the blood that was pouring from his body, it was incredible. He didn't think he had so much. He focused as much as he could on pleasure as he felt he was on the verge of passing out. "Ohhhh, Husk~" With that he passed out.

~~~

Charlie was worried as she headed to Angel Dust's hotel room. She had not seen or heard of him so far today. She knew he didn't like to stay at the hotel for too long before leaving. So it was so odd, he wasn't seen or heard of today. No one else had see him or heard if he had left. So the princess of Hell could only guess Angel was still in his hotel room. She pulled out the master key card from her pocket. She didn't want to use it, but in case Angel didn't answer the door, she'd be force to invade his room.

"Huh?" She mumbled. She heard a strange sound enacting down the hall that Angel's room was. It was some kind of odd thumping and squealing noise. This sound made her sprint for the door instead of trying to be calm about it.

The weird noises were coming from the spider's room.

"Angel?! Angel, are you in there?" Charlie shouted at the door. She held of the key card in her hands. She hoping to hear from the spider.

She was only met with silence and the thudding and squealing of a small creature which sounded very pig like. "Dang it," She mumbled upset. She moved the key card to the senor. "Angel, it's Charlie! I'm coming in now." She yelled a warning to him. She was sad with no response again.

The senor beeped meant it unlocked. She quickly pocketed the card and turned the knob. "A-Angel, I-I'm so sorry to barge in like this, but no one has heard from you so far and --" She started to explain herself, before the door was fully open. She was speechless at the sight before her very eyes.

Angel Dust was lifeless in bed, tummy down, with his legs folded under his belly. His bedding was undone and tossed messily on the floor. Angel's clothes were scattered over the floor in the distance. His left forearm had bite marks on it which seemed to have stopped bleeding at some time during the night. His body seemed to be very relaxed, as if he was passed out. His ass was clawed which made it bleed that was crusty and dried up now. Worst of all was there was some kind of tool protruding from his rear end that had bled out a lot, all over the middle of the bed since it had bleed out from under him to not be hidden. The tool looked to be an inch or more in width, it had some length to it, revealing that it's wood in nature. It seemed to have a black leather grip on the free end of it.

The blonde demon clenched her eyes closed when she managed to come down from shock at the sight.

The squealing of a little pig was what helped her break out of shock.

She looked downward, and saw a chubby little spotted demonic piggie with tiny spikes running down its spine. She didn't know that Angel had a pet. Much less an adorable, fat piggie.

Angel's pet was making laps around Charlie's legs before breaking away and snorting and squealing in distress towards the terrible sight upon the bed.

The princess wasn't sure how to handle this, she never dealt with such a situation before. She couldn't find any words to speak. Her lips quivered, she wanted to help but she couldn't speak! She clenched her eyes again and her fists. She threw her fists down at her sides, and released a terrified scream of distress which would echo throughout the mostly empty hotel and hopefully would alert others that she needed help!

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel finally got what he wanted huh? I don't know if it's worth it, maybe he can answer after he wakes up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos! I love feedback! :D
> 
> You are free to leave ideas in comments to help build the story too. I want to give more, but I can't think of anything, so you never know comments might inspire some ideas. Proper feedback would be incredible to read so I know I'm taking the story in a good direction.
> 
> Also, I'll most likely have my OCs (demon bro & sister) appear in this story, starting in Chapter 3. How you guys feel about that? Cause I don't think there's a way I can write it to avoid my OCs. They hard kinda needed in Chapter 3. Then after that chapter, they don't have to appear every again, that is unless you guys like them in Chapter 3. And I SWEAR they'll be minor characters, the main focus will always been Angel and Husk. So let me know how you feel please. I can't write this without reactions to gauge what I should probably do with it.


End file.
